


[Vid] Nothing New

by heresluck



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Pining, Vividcon, Vividcon 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day we'll both find what we're looking for. Music: Blake Thomas & the Downtown Brown</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Nothing New

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Firefly-NothingNew-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/905085.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/66469515256/vid-nothing-new-firefly)


End file.
